Havilah
by sunflowill
Summary: " Cela sonnait comme le début d'une blague populaire. "


**Avant-propos : **Faites comme Crowley, ne buvez pas en conduisant.

Merci à Flora d'avoir accepté de jouer le rôle de bêta, même si ce n'est pas une histoire sanglante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**« How I wish you could see the potential**

**The potential of you and me »**

_I Will Possess Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie_

**.**

Cela sonnait comme le début d'une blague populaire. Le genre de blague qui ne faisait rire personne à moins d'avoir un taux d'alcoolémie largement au-dessus des grammes par litre de sang que la réglementation de certains pays autorisait, _et_ à condition que l'histoire soit racontée précisément entre quatre heures et quatre heures quinze du matin. Alors seulement, la blague pouvait fonctionner et provoquer une hilarité générale pendant, approximativement, les deux minutes trente suivantes. Peut-être même pendant trois minutes entières, les soirs de pleine lune.

Malheureusement pour Crowley, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en présence de ladite configuration, et donc, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'attarder sur le côté – ô comique – de la situation.

Mais il supposait que c'était de toute façon pour le mieux, car la seule personne de l'univers _entier _à pouvoir comprendre le caractère burlesque de la blague, n'était autre que le second protagoniste de l'histoire.

Et il était strictement _hors de question _que ladite personne soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Même si cela voulait dire le priver de la meilleure comédie dramatique que la Création n'ait jamais entendue, même après – surtout après – les histoires de Molière.

_Un Ange et un Démon sont dans un Jardin._

Le début d'une blague populaire, donc. C'était une formule presque aussi vieille que Crowley lui-même, et si la géolocalisation tendait à changer selon les contextes sociaux économiques des personnes qui la racontaient – _Noé et sa famille sont sur un bateau César et Brutus sont seul au Sénat Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette sont sous la guillotine – _le déroulement était toujours d'un profond ennui et résultait généralement de la chute, ou de la mort – dans le cas de César et du couple royal – d'un des protagonistes.

Cela, par contre, Crowley pouvait dire que ça l'arrangeait. _Chuter_, il l'avait déjà fait, et il doutait pouvoir mourir un jour. L'immortalité et le fait d'être un démon, tout ça.

Donc, _techniquement_, rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire.

En vérité, Crowley pouvait sûrement rédiger une liste en quarante-cinq points et dans un ordre de grandeur de « inquiétude faible » à « paranoïa aiguë » de tout ce qui pouvait arriver de pire.

Le point le plus crucial et qui serait surligné en jaune fluorescent pour signaler à _quel point _il représentait le cas de figure qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter serait que Aziraphale soit au courant de tout ceci.

Parce qu'évidemment, tout ceci concernait Aziraphale, _son Aziraphale_.

_Qui d'autre_ pouvait faire ressentir ce taux de panique à Crowely, de toute façon.

Pas que l'ange fasse cela de façon consciente – Crowley connaissait depuis assez longtemps le blond pour être positivement sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce que mettait très bien en image la suite de la blague.

_Un Ange et un Démon sont dans un Jardin. _

_« Tu n'avais pas une épée, toi ? » Demanda le Démon._

_« Oui, mais je la leur ai donnée. » Répondit l'Ange._

Crowley se souvenait avec une précision – qui parfois l'agaçait – de l'expression de profonde inquiétude mêlée à une bonne dose de gêne qui se reflétait sur les traits de l'ange. Inquiétude concernant Adam et Eve qui avaient fui la sécurité de l'Eden gêne à l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes au Très-Haut pour avoir « malencontreusement égaré son épée-de-feu ».

Aussi ridicule – et embarrassant – que cela puisse paraître, ce simple acte de bonté, avait suffi pour faire tomber le démon une seconde fois.

De façon moins littérale et moins sacrée, certes. Mais tout de même.

Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre outre mesure. Il voulait dire, _être bon_, était ce qui composait les anges, après tout. Tout le monde savait cela, c'était une règle universelle.

Sauf que : non.

Cela n'était pas aussi simple, et Crowley n'avait jamais rencontré un ange aussi _doux _que Aziraphale. Et il connaissait un certain nombre d'anges, lui-même, en ayant été un, avant, dans des temps immémoriaux.

Donc, c'était précisément à cet instant-là de l'histoire, sur l'un des murs du Jardin d'Eden, que Crowley était tombé amoureux de Aziraphale, alors que celui-ci avait déployé une de ses ailes blanches au-dessus de sa chevelure rousse pour le protéger de la pluie.

Evidemment, il avait mis des _siècles _à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. S'il savait ce que chuter du Paradis faisait – il en gardant une trace indélébile, à chaque fois qu'il déployait ses ailes -, tomber amoureux était quelque chose de totalement nouveau qu'il n'aurait même pas dû expérimenter.

Les démons n'étaient pas censés ressentir de l'amour, c'était bien connu.

Seulement les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et, à ce stade, Crowley ne pouvait même plus dire si tout ceci faisait partie du Grand Plan de Dieu, ou pas.

Mais comme Aziraphale aimait bien lui répéter à travers les siècles, _les actions de Dieu sont ineffables._

Crowley détestait ce mot presque autant qu'il détestait les livres d'Oscar Wilde – cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Aziraphale ait manifesté un intérêt un peu trop vif à son propos. De toute façon, l'auteur était mort et enterré depuis des décennies, pendant que lui était toujours là, et pouvait manger au Ritz avec le blond quand il le voulait.

Le démon ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, mais parfois, il se rendait au cimetière du Père Lachaise, dans le seul but de parader devant le Sphinx ailé pour conter à la pierre _Ô combien_ il était _agréable _d'avoir l'occasion de passer l'intégralité de son éternité avec Aziraphale.

_Son Aziraphale._

Pathétique ? Peut-être. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas les locataires du lieu qui iraient le dénoncer à qui que ce soit.

Alors Crowley ne se sentait pas honteux de s'offrir ce genre de petit plaisir.

Pas complétement.

Tout comme il ne se sentait pas honteux de laisser Aziraphale lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans sa librairie de livres rares en soirée.

Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais Crowley ne pouvait pas dénier que cela arrivait _beaucoup _plus souvent depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à stopper l'Apocalypse. Et si l'ange avait compris que le démon utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour passer du temps avec lui – _je passais dans le coin j'aurai besoin d'un livre j'ai retrouvé une bouteille de Château Latour mille neuf cent quarante-cinq et c'est une honte de la boire seul – _il n'en avait jamais pipé le moindre mot.

Au contraire, le blond l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire empreint de tendresse qui réchauffait l'intégralité de son organisme, et lui proposait une boisson chaude.

Presque un siècle auparavant – lorsqu'il était paru évident que Aziraphale ne renoncerait pas à sa librairie – l'ange avait fait aménager à l'arrière de sa boutique une cuisine, une salle de bain _et _une chambre avec un grand lit et de nombreux fauteuils. Crowley avait arqué un sourcil la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Aziraphale – contrairement à lui – ne voyait aucun intérêt à dormir comme les autres humains. C'était une pure perte de temps en comparaison à tous les livres qu'il pouvait lire à la place.

Cependant, lorsque l'ange avait avoué à mi-mot que le lit était pour _lui_, Crowley avait dû se cacher le visage avec sa main pour ne pas que Aziraphale soit témoin de ses rougissements. Si Crowley n'était pas la créature la plus à l'aise avec l'expression de ses sentiments – et de toute façon il était un démon, nom de Di- _au nom de l'enfer_, et l'expression de ce genre de choses ne faisait pas partie des petits caractères en italique de son contrat de travail – Aziraphale, lui, était passé maître dans l'art de les exprimer de façon si subtile, que le démon ne pouvait dire si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Dans ce genre de cas, il se contentait de balayer l'air d'un geste négligé de la main, en agissant comme si une alerte de niveau cinq ne résonnait pas dans son esprit.

Il avait eu l'occasion de tester la literie une fois – cinq fois, en fait, pour être plus précis – et dans tous les cas de figure, c'était parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop de grammes d'alcool dans le sang pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui en conduisant sa Bentley de façon prudente. Pas que Crowley n'ait jamais conduit de façon prudente depuis l'invention des voitures.

Pas qu'il soit capable d'être complétement ivre après quelques six mille ans d'existence non plus.

Mais le fait est qu'il avait bien besoin d'un prétexte pour pouvoir se glisser l'esprit tranquille dans les draps du lit de Aziraphale. Il en était parfaitement conscient, et si l'ange l'était aussi – si la chance était de son côté, parce que le blond pouvait se montrer effroyablement clairvoyant lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire entre les lignes – il n'en avait jamais fait une allusion, pas même la plus petite.

C'était donc une de ces nuits.

Entouré par les montagnes désorganisées que composaient la collection de livres de Aziraphale, Crowley se sentait à sa place, _chez lui_.

Les jambes repliées sous lui dans le large fauteuil qui l'accueillait, un verre à vin tenu négligemment entre ses mains, il observait depuis quelques minutes déjà l'ange à travers ses lunettes. Aziraphale lisait – relisait, était sûrement un terme plus exact – son exemplaire dédicacé du _Fantôme de l'Opéra _de Gaston Leroux. Et Crowley était presque – presque – jaloux de la façon dont les doigts de l'ange cajolaient inconsciemment le dos de l'ouvrage, faisant glisser et descendre son index et son majeur sur le relief que marquaient les nerfs. S'il en possédait une, Crowley aurait sans hésitation vendu son âme à son patron pour être à la place de ce livre. Mais de façon pragmatique, il savait que cela était impossible, alors, il restait là, à contempler l'ange tout en priant pour que ses doigts se posent sur lui de la même façon.

Aziraphale prit une courte inspiration et produit un son à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la frustration.

Le cœur de Crowley battit un peu plus fort.

-Honnêtement., Commença le démon., Je ne comprends pas pourquoi après toutes ces années tu t'obstines encore à lire ce livre si tu ne l'aimes pas.

L'ange tourna une page.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas., Commença doucement le blond., L'écriture de Gaston a toujours été plaisante à lire., Il marqua une pause., C'est juste que…

-Que ?, Encouragea le roux, redressant sa position.

-Je n'arrive pas à saisir les choix de Christine., Finit par avouer l'ange en adressant un regard courroucé aux pages, comme si l'encre qu'elles contenaient pouvait lui apporter quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Crowley haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi, c'est juste cela ?, Il demanda, la perplexité filtrant dans sa voix., C'est une jeune humaine. Elle est amoureuse du seul personnage masculin de son âge et qui n'est pas hideux. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, mon ange.

Le regard agacé de Aziraphale se reporta sur lui.

-Il y en a pourtant un, mon cher.

Crowley fit tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre dans un geste lent.

-Eclaire-moi, alors, je t'en prie. Pourquoi ne pas être amoureux du personnage sombre et torturé fait de vous une personne idiote ?

-Personne ne fait d'effort pour comprendre Erik, pas même lui-même., Commença Aziraphale, une étrange lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux., Il pense qu'il est le méchant de sa tragédie mais il ne l'est pas. Il…, L'ange marqua de nouveau une hésitation et se pinça les lèvres., Il est _bon_ à sa façon.

Crowley le dévisagea à travers le verre de ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait la désagréable impression que Aziraphale ne parlait pas que du Fantôme de l'Opéra, et il n'était pas assez saoul pour songer avec trop de profondeur dans cette direction.

Parce que s'il avait raison sur ce qu'il pouvait comprendre entre les lignes de ses mots, eh bien…

_Eh bien. _

-Tu n'as pas besoin de porter tes lunettes lorsque nous sommes seuls ici, tu le sais ?, Dit doucement Aziraphale.

-Je sais., Articula le démon avec une difficulté soudaine.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses yeux – ses yeux de serpent – lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas entouré d'humains. Mais de la même façon que le masque d'Erik lui servait à cacher ses blessures et paraître un tant soit peu humain, Crowley utilisait ses lunettes pour éviter à Aziraphale de se _souvenir _qu'il était un démon.

C'était entièrement stupide, le roux voulait bien l'admettre. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune foutue chance que Aziraphale oublie ce genre de détail.

Mais, ses yeux étaient le détail qui le trahissait le plus.

Et peut-être – _peut-être _– que Crowley avait _peur _que Aziraphale ne puisse en supporter la vue.

_Il était une fois un Démon qui avait peur qu'un Ange se souvienne qu'il en était un._

-Alors, enlève-les, mon cher., Reprit Aziraphale, totalement ignorant du combat qui se jouait en interne dans l'esprit chaotique de Crowley.

Et lorsque le roux ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'il était sur le point de s'exécuter, Aziraphale ferma son livre et se leva.

Crowley l'observa s'approcher de lui, redressant la tête pour continuer de fixer son regard. L'ange leva les mains lentement au niveau de son visage. Les doigts qui caressaient la couverture du livre quelques instants auparavant étaient désormais à quelques centimètres de ses joues.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Et lorsque le blond lui retira ses lunettes, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas masquer à temps le trouble qui l'habitait.

Les doigts pales plièrent la monture luxueuse avant de la glisser dans la poche avant de la chemise noir qu'il portait.

-Mieux ?, Il trouva néanmoins le courage de demander.

Le sourire que lui adressa Aziraphale chamboula les dernières choses stables de son esprit.

-Beaucoup mieux, oui., Il répondit avant d'ajouter., Après tout ces siècles, j'espère que tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi, mon cher. Jamais.

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour – tenter de – répondre, lorsque Aziraphale se saisit de son visage entre ses mains, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de repartir à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il ne venait pas de secouer son être entier. Comme si Crowley ne tremblait toujours pas, alors que l'ange reprenait calmement son livre.

Sentant son regard sur lui, le blond tourna une dernière fois la tête pour croiser son regard et lui offrit un sourire avant de retourner à son histoire.

Crowley pris la dizaine de minutes qui suivit dans un silence tranquille pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et pour retrouver une posture détendue.

Le vin et le fait, qu'à aucun moment, Aziraphale ne sembla montrer le moindre signe de panique ni réaliser le caractère blasphématoire de son geste, aidèrent en grande partie.

Et lorsqu'aux alentours des trois heures du matin, le démon demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit ici, c'est avec chaleur que l'ange lui répondit que oui.

.

.

La première fois que Crowley s'était éveillé en se demandant d'où provenait la source de chaleur qui lui faisait penser – avec une certaine mélancolie – aux rares journées qu'il avait passées au Paradis les premières années de son existence, c'était un jeudi de printemps, presque cinq décennies en arrière.

Désorienté à cause de l'origine du bien-être qu'il ressentait, il avait ouvert les yeux et avait presque sursauté en constatant qu'il était _lové _contre Aziraphale. L'ange qui, non loin de trouver quelque chose à redire dans cette situation, lisait la première édition d'_Orgueil et Préjugés _tout en passant distraitement ses longs doigts pâles dans les cheveux encore longs du démon.

Crowley n'était pas censé ressentir ce genre de choses. Un démon n'était pas censé ressentir autant de félicité auprès d'un ange.

Ou peut-être que si. Il n'en savait rien.

De mémoire, il n'y avait jamais eu de précédent comme celui-ci, alors, comment savoir ?

-Oh, désolé., Avait commencé Aziraphale en arrêtant de toucher ses cheveux, lorsqu'il remarqua que Crowley avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Crowley avait refermé les yeux et enfoui son visage dans les tissus de la couette, son front reposant contre la hanche de l'ange.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais cesser., Il avait marmonné sur le ton d'une injonction, ne voulant pas faire sonner cela comme une supplication.

Aziraphale avait étouffé un rire dans un souffle, indiquant à Crowley que l'ange voyait clair dans son jeu. Néanmoins, sa main avait repris la place qui était la sienne parmi ses mèches rouges sans rien ajouter de plus, alors peu importait.

-Est-ce que tu peux lire à voix haute ?, Il avait ensuite demandé en refusant de se sentir gêné.

-Bien sûr, mon cher.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de redresser la tête pour savoir que Aziraphale était en train de sourire. Et il n'avait toujours pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que l'ange souriait à chaque fois, lorsque Crowley lui faisait part de cette demande.

-Je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas Oscar., Fit remarquer le blond, sans cesser d'effleurer de ses ongles le cuir chevelu du roux.

-Je n'aime pas la personne qu'il était., Marmonna le démon.

-J'ai pourtant toujours pensé que c'était une personne des plus amicales.

Crowley se contenta d'émettre un « hm » parce que c'était justement _ça _le problème. Oscar Wilde avait toujours été un peu trop amicale envers son ange. Pas que le démon pouvait le lui reprocher – en fait, c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire – lui aussi, aurait tout fait pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du blond, s'il avait été à la place de l'auteur. Mais il n'était pas à la place de l'humain, et il était la seule créature à pouvoir passer le reste de l'éternité avec l'ange.

Cette seule certitude suffisait à calmer la bête grondante en lui.

-_Ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai découvert le vide, le convenu, le ridicule de cette parade stupide où j'avais toujours figuré._, Commença à lire à voix haute Aziraphale et Crowley – parce qu'il avait déjà lu et entendu le blond lire ce passage – se remémora la scène de la tirade de Miss Vane., _Ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai vu que Roméo était affreux, vieux et fardé, que le clair de lune dans le jardin était un faux clair de lune, que le décor était vulgaire, que les mots que j'avais à dire étaient artificiels, qu'ils n'étaient pas de moi, qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux que j'aurais voulu dire. _

Crowley laissa échapper un soupir, alors qu'il resserrait son corps contre la chaleur douce qu'était Aziraphale, s'imaginant que les mots prononcés par l'ange étaient pour lui, et qu'ils n'étaient pas juste un texte qu'il se contentait de lire.

-_Vous m'avez fait découvrir ce qu'est le véritable amour. Mon amour ¹. _

.

.

Le Ritz, savait Crowley, était sûrement l'un des endroits que Aziraphale appréciait le plus, parmi tous les lieux qui avaient existé depuis le début de la Création. Fut un temps, c'était la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie qui pouvait se vanter de posséder ce titre. Mais la bibliothèque avait progressivement disparu sous l'effet des guerres et du manque de techniques de conservation des documents. Si bien que les Humains du monde moderne remettaient en question l'existence-même de ce lieu. Et malgré l'amour presque obsessionnel que son ange portait à ses ouvrages, il savait que si le Ritz avait été inventé en trois-cents avant _feu Jésus-Christ_, le blond aurait été face à un sacré dilemme – sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Une table pour deux vient de se libérer au Ritz., Lança Crowley de façon désinvolte, _planant _au-dessus de Aziraphale qui s'était lancé dans la réorganisation semi-annuelle du rayon _littérature française. _

Même de son angle de vue, Crowley pouvait voir l'éclat dans ses yeux.

-Vraiment ?, Demanda l'ange en levant la tête vers lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Oui. Juste pour l'heure du brunch. N'est-ce pas une formidable coïncidence ?

-Une coïncidence fortuite, mon cher., Sourit l'ange.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que le diable ou l'ange faisaient en sorte de se faire _miraculeusement _libérer une table dans le célèbre restaurant de l'hôtel français. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela représentait comme effort à part une simple concentration ? Si le roux avait participé à la construction de Alpha du Centaure – et était responsable de bien des maux sur Terre -, alors, ceci n'était vraiment rien.

Un battement de cils plus tard et ils avaient quittés l'humidité de Londres pour les éclaircies aléatoires de Paris.

Ses lunettes de soleil posé sur son nez, Crowley observa l'ange incliner sa tête en arrière pour laisser la peau de son visage se faire caresser par la lumière du jour.

-Nous devrions partir en vacances dans un endroit chaud., Commença le blond.

-Nous ?, Répéta bêtement Crowley.

-Oui, nous, mon cher., Confirma patiemment l'ange en lui adressant un sourire calme., Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de faire ce genre de chose auparavant, et il me semble que tu apprécies la chaleur, non ?

Crowley s'interdit de rougir. Après six mille ans à se croiser et se côtoyer, il n'était pas étonnant que le blond ait remarqué ce genre de petit détail le concernant. Etant fondamentalement un serpent – pour ne pas dire _le _serpent – il était logique que la constitution du démon – même sous sa forme humaine – exige un niveau de chaleur bien supérieur aux températures estivales londoniennes. Il était donc tout à fait logique que pour combler cet écart, il devait se presser un peu plus contre l'ange qui, telle une étoile, semblait posséder son propre noyau. Et en y réfléchissant, cela était peut-être vrai, après tout.

Un effleurement contre sa main droite lui fit baisser les yeux et il croisa le regard inquiet d'Aziraphale.

L'index et le majeur du blond avaient accroché les siens.

-Sauf si tu ne le veux pas., Ajouta l'ange à cause de son silence.

Son ton était doux et compréhensif et Crowley aurait aimé être humain pour avoir l'audace de demander à Dieu ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir _un ange _qui prenait soin de lui.

-Bien sûr que je le veux., Il dit sur un ton agacé., Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ?

-Rien., Sourit Aziraphale.

Et si Crowley détourna le regard dans une attitude ennuyée, tout en pressant les doigts de l'ange contre sa paume, accentuant le sourire de celui-ci, ce n'était sûrement pas Dieu qui irait les dénoncer à qui que ce soit.

.

.

_Cela sonnait comme le début d'une blague populaire._

-Mon cher, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?, Demanda Aziraphale un soir d'hiver, depuis le fauteuil où il couvait Crowley du regard, qui avait apparemment convenu que le sol, près de la cheminé, serait un endroit tout à fait convenable pour siroter son énième verre de vin.

Crowley avait son esprit assez embrumé pour s'autoriser à rire au fil de ses pensées.

-C'est à cause d'une plaisanterie., Il articula, contemplant le fond de verre avec un sourire amusé.

Il entendit Aziraphale quitter sa place pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dans le confort de son foyer, l'ange s'autorisait à ne pas porter ses habits élégants. Et le démon se sentit soudainement parfaitement alerte, lorsque le blond souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-Est-ce que je peux l'entendre, mon cher ?, Il demanda, ses doigts trouvant leur place dans la chevelure rousse.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, mon ange., Il déglutit.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le souvenir des lèvres du blond sur les siennes envahit ses sens. Il avait pourtant lutté pour ne pas laisser les reliques de cette action envahir son esprit, au risque de voir son contrôle s'évaporer sous ses doigts, comme lorsqu'il avait soufflé des particules de son être pour former des constellations.

-Crowley., Souffla l'ange, et l'espace d'un instant, le démon crut le voir rayonner d'une lueur douce.

Les fois où Aziraphale avait appelé Crowley par son prénom se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

-Un Ange et un Démon sont dans un Jardin_._, Commença le roux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour l'interrompre.

_\- _« Tu n'avais pas une épée, toi ?, Demanda le Démon. Oui, mais je la leur ai donnée., Répondit l'Ange. »

Si le blond avait eu un quelconque doute sur l'origine des protagonistes de l'histoire, il ne devait régner désormais, plus aucun doute.

Crowley ferma les yeux. Aziraphale n'avait toujours pas cesser de caresser ses cheveux et le démon essayait de se rassurer de façon pragmatique que _non, _l'ange n'allait pas cesser de le faire à cause de ce qui allait suivre.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là, que le démon chuta une deuxième fois., Il conclu avec un rire un peu forcé., C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Aziraphale ne lui répondit pas, et ses doigts s'étaient immobilisés dans ses cheveux. Crowley lutta pour ne pas juste _disparaître _et affronter ce qui allait suivre. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – pour lui, le vin aidait. Puis, il sentit l'ange prendre une inspiration, avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur son front, le faisant rouvrir les yeux.

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé., Commença l'ange., Que tu étais le seul être de la Création, à ne pas avoir compris que toute mon adoration, et tout mon amour, te sont entièrement consacré, mon cher.

La phrase, prononcé avec infiniment de douceur, eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le démon. Il se redressa, se sentant brutalement tout à fait _sobre_. Il sonda de ses yeux jaunes les traits d'Aziraphale, mais n'y trouva que ce qu'il avait toujours vu, depuis tous ces siècles : de la sincérité, de l'acceptance et de _l'amour._

-Je suis un démon, Aziraphale., Fut la seule chose que Crowley pu dire.

Comme si cela pouvait faire réaliser à l'ange la réalité de sa nature. Comme si cela pouvait faire ébranler ses affirmations.

-J'en suis conscient, mon cher., Répondit le blond en posant la main sur son visage., Maintenant, si tu veux bien me le permettre, j'aimerai t'embrasser.

Son souffle se coupa.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu me demander la permission, la dernière fois.

L'ange rougit et parut gêné pour la première fois.

-C'est parce que tu as le don de me faire faire des choses inconsidérées, et irréfléchies., Il dit sur le ton d'une douce réprimande.

-Ah, vraiment ?, Répondit le démon en inclinant la tête sur le côté, parfaitement conscient de _tout _ce qu'ils avaient traversé et fait ensemble, au cours de ces quelques six mille ans à se côtoyer.

Aziraphale étouffa un gloussement, avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Cela sonnait comme le début d'un conte mortel. _

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

¹ : _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_ – Oscar Wilde, chapitre 7

* * *

Comme tout les ans, il faut que j'écrive un OS hyper doux et hyper tendre pour nettoyer mon âme de tout les thrillers que je produis / imagine les 11 mois restant. Cette année, c'est tombé sur Good Omens pour des raisons que le cœur ignore.

Je ne pense pas réécrire sur ce fandom un jour mais, entre nous, personne n'est à l'abri d'un scénario démon!Aziraphale tout droit sortit de mon imagination.

Il y a aussi _**beaucoup trop**_ de référence littéraire dans cet OS, totalement la faute de Aziraphale. Beaucoup de haine sur Oscar Wilde aussi, totalement la faute de Crowley.

Anyways : J'espère que cette courte parenthèse vous aura fait sourire.

.

.

Une review ?


End file.
